Elsa, Evilsa y Anna
by Gorgino
Summary: AU. Elsa y Evilsa son gemelas pero a la vez son muy diferentes, Anna su hermana menor esta locamente enamorada de Elsa y Evilsa lo sabe y la apoya, esta historia está dedicada las aventuras de estas tres hermanas y como poco a poco Elsa y Anna logran estar juntas. Tanto Elsa y Evilsa conservan sus poderes y solamente Anna lo sabe. Elsanna.
1. Elsa, Evilsa y Anna 1

**Bueno primero que nada quiero decir que fue FelipeCH98 quien me proporciono las imágenes con las cuales me inspire para comenzar esta historia**

**También quiero aclarar que en esta historia cada capítulo será corto y solamente se basara en el punto de vista de una de las tres protagonistas, es probable que más de un capítulo se repita pero será contado desde diferentes puntos de vista.**

**La historia no está planeada y será escrita como me llegue la inspiración y cuando tenga tiempo**

**Como primer capítulo veremos cómo introducción la presentación de nuestras tres protagonistas**

**Elsa POV**

Hola a todos

Mi nombre es Elsa y soy la hija mayor de John y Margaret Frozen, actualmente estoy estudiando la carrera de Derecho en la Universidad de Arendelle, entre mis pasatiempos esta leer, escribir, estudiar y tocar el piano, aunque no me gusta mucho salir de paseo cuando Evilsa o Anna me lo piden salgo con ellas, mi comida favorita es el pastel de chocolate que hace mi mama en su cafetería, mido 162 cm, cabello largo platinado recogido normalmente con una sola trenza, color favorito azul claro.

Quisiera aclarar que soy lesbiana aunque solo Evilsa y Anna lo saben.

A si también tengo poderes de hielo.

**Evilsa POV**

Hola a TODO EL MUNDO

Soy Evilsa, bueno ese es solo un apodo mi nombre real es Emma, soy la gemela menor de Elsa y la hermana mayor de Anna, a diferencia de Elsa los estudios no son lo mío, hace medio año que deje la carrera de abogada y comencé a estudiar lo que en verdad me gusta, cocinar, especialmente los postres, por eso estoy asistiendo a un curso de repostería que casualmente están dando en mi antigua universidad.

Seguramente se están preguntando porque el apodo de "Evilsa" verdad… bueno todo comenzó en el primer año de secundaria, acabábamos de llegar a la ciudad por el trabajo de nuestro padre y cuando todos nuestros compañeros nos conocieron siempre me estaban confundiendo con Elsa, normalmente no me molestaba, porque en nuestra antigua escuela todos nos conocían y diferenciaban, pero aquí era frustrante y decidí que sería mejor un cambio de imagen radical, así que me corte el pelo, lo teñí de negro y comencé a usar lente de contacto de color café oscuro, lamentablemente comenzaron a decir que era la "gemela malvada", que era una "evil Elsa" y a algún gracioso se le ocurrió llamarme "Evilsa", al principio no me gustaba pero después me pareció que se escuchaba cool así que termine por aceptarlo.

A diferencia de Elsa o Anna yo no soy lesbiana soy bisexual, quieres saber cómo terminamos las tres así… bueno tal vez algún día les cuente la historia y también sobre los poderes de hielo que comparto con Elsa.

Color favorito azul oscuro o azul marino, pasatiempos cocinar y videojuegos y actualmente soy parte de la operación Elsanna, pero dejare que Anna les explique más detalles de esta operación.

**Anna POV**

OK antes de explicar la operación dejen me presento, soy Anna la hermana menor pero solo por dos años, bueno, color favorito el verde, me encanta el chocolate y dibujar, estoy estudiando diseño gráfico en la misma universidad que Elsa, lamentablemente Evilsa ya no estudia con nosotras (T^T) pero siempre nos lleva nuestros almuerzos ( ◠‿◠), al igual que Elsa soy lesbiana pero las cosas no son tan simples yo sufro de un amor imposible, ya que estoy enamorada de mi propia hermana, de Elsa, no de Evilsa.

La operación Elsanna surgió hace dos meses cuando Evilsa logro hacerme confesar de quien estaba enamorada a base de sobornos con sus deliciosos pastelillos de chocolate, al principio tuve miedo de que me rechazara pero para mi sorpresa dijo "ya lo sabía, solo me estaba cerciorando", lo cual me sorprendió mucho, ambas sabemos que Elsa es gay y queremos hacer que se enamore de mí, así que surgió esta loca operación que pondremos en marcha en cuanto salgamos de vacaciones, porque sabemos que Elsa no dejara sus estudios por nada del mundo solo, espero que las cosas resulten bien

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Bueno es todo por ahora, como dije los capítulos serán cortos así que es probable que los actualice más a menudo, pero no prometo nada **


	2. Anna 1

**Anna POV**

Entre a la sala buscando a Elsa para invitarla de paseo como me lo había sugerido Evilsa pero cuando la vi… solo… solo… me quede en blanco, es que ella se miraba tan… tan… tan bella, tan perfecta, solamente estaba leyendo un libro como acostumbra hacer en sus ratos libres, no… no es que yo le esté espiando… bueno si la espió un poquito, nada demasiado cripy solo lo normal para alguien que esta enamorada, bueno eso creo o ustedes que piensan? Evilsa me dice que es normal pero de nosotras tres ella es la que es más rara y eso que tanto ella como Elsa tienen poderes de hielo, ya les conté sobre eso… no, verdad?!, bueno se los contare en otra ocasión porque me estoy saliendo del tema… en que estaba?, así sobre Elsa leyendo( hermosa (≧◡≦) ).

Todos saben de su amor por la lectura y ahí me tienen completamente embobada mirándola, contemplándola, hasta que una bola de nieve me da de lleno en la nuca cortesía de mi linda hermana Evilsa (屮ಠ益ಠ)屮 en ocasiones me saca de mis casillas pero esta vez creo que me salvo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí parada viendo, observando y/o contemplando a Elsa.

-porque fue eso?- pregunte en voz baja

-se te cae la baba, deja de contemplarla como una diosa y pregúntale- respondió ella

-preguntar que a quién?- dijo Elsa que ya se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia

-he… que… ha si… este… quería preguntarte si quisieras salir con mig… nosotras para pasar la tarde juntas

-no lo sé no estoy de humor para salir- respondió ella regresando a su lectura cuando repentinamente otra bola de nieve se impactó en su cabeza

-OLLE- casi gritamos al unísono Elsa y yo

-vamos Elsi, tengamos una tarde de hermanas solo nosotras tres, hace como un mes que no salimos- respondió Evilsa antes de que diéramos cualquier otra cosa

-está bien- dijo ella mientras suspiraba –solo dejen que suba a cambiarme y salimos-

-siii!- dije mientras daba pequeños saltos y Elsa se dirigía a su habitación.


	3. Evilsa 1

**Evilsa POV**

Ok, ya pasaron más de 5 minutos y me adorada pero despistada hermanita Anna no regresa, seguramente se quedó embobada mirando a Elsa como ella acostumbra, normalmente no me molestaría pero últimamente le pasa más seguido, creo yo que es por los nuevos lentes de Elsa, Anna nunca lo confesara pero yo estoy segura, será mejor que vaya a ver qué pasa.

Tal y como lo pensaba aquí está en el marco de la puerta con la mirada fija en Elsa, creo que la manera más sutil de sacarla de ese trance es tocándole el hombro, pero yo no soy conocida por ser sutil así que una bola nieve en la nuca hará el mismo efecto, aquí va!.

-porque fue eso?- pregunta ella en voz baja

-se te cae la baba, deja de contemplarla como una diosa y pregúntale- respondo

En ese momento Elsa se da cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos dirige la palabra, y justo como lo esperaba Anna no puede articular una frase decente cuando se trata de Elsa, no sé cómo le hará cuando por fin logremos que sean novias, bueno un paso a la vez, primero una "inocente" tarde de hermanas y después veremos cómo evolucionan las cosas.

Por desgracia para nosotras Elsa sigue siendo la retraída antisocial que tanto quiero y que Anna tanto ama, no sé cómo se dio cuenta que le gustaban las mujeres si nunca sale y nunca le conocí ningún amor, bueno no es que yo estuviera muy interesada en la vida amorosa de mis hermanas, durante ese tiempo yo estaba más preocupada por otros asuntos pero eso se los contare más adelante por ahora creo que usar una de mis mejores tácticas de persuasión para hacer que Elsa nos acompañe, y si tal y como piensan mi fantástica táctica va acompañada de una bola de nieve en la frente, ¡en verdad tengo buena puntería!

-vamos Elsi, tengamos una tarde de hermanas solo nosotras tres, hace como un mes que no salimos- digo después de la bola de nieve.

Ella acepta y veo cómo sale de la sala hacia su cuarto mientras Anna salta de emoción.

-de verdad hermanita tienes que aprender a hablar con Elsa de manera natural o nunca podrá ser tu novia- le digo a Anna mientras trato de que se calme

-es que ella es tan… y su cabello es el más… y con esos lentes se ve tan…- balbucea ella

-entonces si te gustan los lentes- respondo con una sonrisa burlona

-no… digo si… digo… este no es que me desagraden es que… se ve tan…- vuelve a balbucear Anna

-estoy lista nos vamos- dice Elsa desde las escaleras.

**Quiero agradecer a yora sora, kykyo-chan, Angel, Madh por sus reviews y también a todos lo que están siguiendo esta historia y a quienes la pusieron en favoritos así como a los que solamente pasa para leer. **


	4. Elsa 1

**Elsa POV**

Y aquí estoy en mi habitación escogiendo la mejor ropa para salir con mis hermanas, tiene que ser ropa casual, nada formal, es una tarde normal y común con mis hermanas, nada del otro mundo solo Evilsa, Anna y yo… Anna… no sé porque últimamente me cuesta más trabajo estar a solas son Anna es como si algo me pasara y me pusiera más nerviosa con ella cerca, seguramente se preguntaran que es lo que siento verdad?, bueno la verdad ni yo lo sé, pero lo que si se es que comenzó hace como seis meses cuando Anna comenzó a salir con ese tal Hans… maldito Hans… yo… yo no sé lo que me pasa de verdad espero que solo sea la preocupación que siente una hermana mayor por su hermanita porque si es otra cosa… yo… nosotras… olvídenlo solamente me atormentare y no quiero salir enojada con mis hermanas.

-estoy lista nos vamos- dijo mientras bajo las escalera para unirme a mis hermanas

-claro vámonos- grito Evilsa con su característica energía mientras la seguíamos por la calle

-bueno y cuál es el plan?- digo mirando atentamente a Anna

-esta… el plan?!... si… veras… yo… bueno… nosotras…-balbucea tiernamente Ana mientras se sonrojaba

-el parque de diversiones!- grita animada Evilsa mientras gira frente a nosotras

-me parece buena idea, vamos- digo mientras tomo la mano de Anna para alcanzar a Evilsa que salió corriendo en dirección a la parada de autobuses

Noto como Anna toma fuertemente mi mano a pesar de que no estamos corriendo muy rápido, bueno eso creo o será que no esperaba que la tomara de la mano y se está cayendo, volteo para ver como esta y logro observar como su cara está completamente roja pero tiene una sonrisa enorme en ella.

Cuando llegamos a la parada esta Evilsa esperándonos con una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa de las que acostumbra, solamente tiene esa sonrisa cuando está planeando una travesura y se planea burlar de alguien.

-bueno chicas que es lo primero que quieren hacer cuando lleguemos?- pregunta Evilsa sin desaparecer la sonrisa que tiene

-la verdad a mí me da igual y a ti Anna- respondo y justo cuando giro mi cabeza para mirar a Anna y conocer su respuesta siento como ella entrelaza nuestros dedos, tal vez esté pensando de más las cosas pero este gesto es algo que solamente las parejas hacen, bueno según los libros y películas de romance que he visto… pero… Anna haciendo eso seguramente solo está un poco cansada por la carrera que hicimos y solo quiere sostenerse… bueno eso es lo que yo espero…


	5. Anna 2

**Anna POV**

No lo puedo creer, me está tomando dela mano, no es un sueño verdad… no esto es muy real… Elsa… Elsa… me está tomando de la mano siento… siento como estamos corriendo… porque corremos? No lo sé y no me importa, estoy… estoy… feliz. (~￣▽￣)~

No detenemos y yo solamente puedo pensar en que sigo tomada de la mano de Elsa y sin pensarlo entrelazo nuestros dedos y recargo mi cabeza en el hombro de Elsa mientras cierro los ojos, no sé si estoy haciendo bien pero es algo que siempre he querido hacer, me siento tan pero tan bien que espero que ese momento se quede así por siempre pero para mí desgracias llega el camión y tenemos que subirnos para mi buena suerte hay dos asientos juntos en los cuales no sentamos con Evilsa parada a un lado de Elsa.

Me duermo, el viaje no dura más de 30 minutos pero estoy tan feliz que me dejo envolver por el momento y me quedo dormida, cuando me despiertan ya habíamos llegado al parque de diversiones.

-despierta bella durmiente- escucho decir a una voz muy cerca de mi oído.

-mmmm- es el único sonido que logro hacer. ..^.^..zZzzZZ

-vamos preciosa despierta, ya llegamos- y en ese momento siento como unos labios tocan mi mejilla y abro mis ojos lo más rápido que puedo y veo unos hermosos ojos azules.

Mi mente esta en blanco, ella esta… tan… tan… cerca que me muevo de manera automática acercándome poco a poco con la mirada fija en esos hermosos labios, tan lindos, tan deliciosos, tan apetitosos… ok me estoy oyendo como Evilsa pero no lo puedo evitar, Elsa es mi debilidad.

-Anna estas bien?- pregunta Ella un poco preocupada y yo simplemente balbuceo como acostumbro.

-que… no… digo si… este… si… ya llegamos verdad- (≧ω≦)

-señoritas este es el final de la ruta, tienen que bajarse- escuchamos decir al conductor

-un momento por favor nuestra hermana está un poco mareada, enseguida nos bajamos- dice Evilsa mientras me extiende su mano para que me levante del asiento

Salimos del camión y entramos al parque –entonces a cual juego nos subimos primero?- pregunta Evilsa mientras me toma del brazo.

-creo que primero deberíamos de sentarnos un rato, Anna está muy roja, creo que podría estarle dando un golpe de calor- dice esto mientras me toma de la cintura y nos dirige a unas bancas

Siento como mis piernas tiembla por la forma en que Elsa me esta sosteniendo, yo… yo… estoy feliz. ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )


	6. Evilsa 2

**Evilsa POV**

No sé si debo de estar feliz por Anna o preocupada porque Elsa no se da cuenta de nada, si esa Elsa que es la numero uno de la clase desde que vivíamos en Noruega y que entro como la numero uno aquí en Arendelle.

Y aquí estamos tomando unas deliciosas limonadas mientras esperamos a que Anna se recupere de su "casi" golpe de calor, claro que en ningún momento mi querida pelirroja e inocente hermanita a soltado a Elsa y esta perece no darse cuenta de lo que en verdad pasa.

En ocasiones creo que Elsa no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos por Anna, pero esas son solamente suposiciones mías… supongo que se preguntan en que me baso para decir esto verdad?... bueno pues es porque las únicas ocasiones en las que Elsa demuestra lo más parecido a celos es cuando Anna está cerca de Kristoff, no se preocupen Kris es solo un amigo, claro que está enamorado de Anna pero quien no se enamoraría de mi hermanita.

-Elsa, Anna, Evil… Emil… Estil…- balbucea el pequeño de Olaf

-Evilsa… Evilsa pequeñín, dime vienes con tus hermanos Kristoff y Malvavisco- le respondo mientras lo despeino un poco, Malvavisco es solo un apodo su nombre real es Mateo pero como es enorme y tierno como en bombón le dicen Malvavisco

-solo soy yo, Malvin tiene que trabajar hoy en la tienda de Oaken- responde el rubio mientras se acerca a donde estamos sentadas

-y a que se debe que este pequeñín este hoy de paseo en el parque de diversiones- dice Anna mientras levanta al pequeño de Olaf para ponerlo en sus piernas y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, es sorprendente lo bien que se le da a Anna convivir con los niños, de alguna manera ellos siempre se le acercan y en menos de un minutos ya están riendo y platicando como mejores amigos

-es su recompensa por hacer sacado un 10 en su examen- responde el rubio mientras se sienta a un lado de Anna

-10, 10, 10 saque 10- comienza a cantar el pequeño en las piernas de Anna mientras todos sonreímos al ver la felicidad que desprende la pequeña máquina de abrazos

-y ustedes chicas que hacen hoy en el parque- pregunta Kris sin dejar de ver a Anna

-estamos en una tarde de "HERMANAS"- responde Elsa en un tono un poco molesta/celosa que creo que solo yo reconozco

-supongo que podríamos pasar un rato con este caballerito para celebrar su logro, verdad Elsa- contesto rápidamente mientras veo como Anna y Olaf asienten con la cabeza sin darse cuenta de los ojos de enamorado que tiene Kristoff y la mirada casi asesina que me está dando Elsa, supongo que unos pocos celos podrían ayudar a Anna, bueno eso espero

**Bueno antes de irme quiero agradecer a Loghan10, bulmat, ELsaFrozen100, Goku Fernando, Brenbren Uchiha, madh M, yara sosa, belten10, AaronVS3, Madh, Kykyo chan y FelipeCH98 por los reviews que han dejado así como a todos lo que pasan solamente a leer.**


	7. Elsa 2

**Elsa POV**

Es extraño… me siento realmente bien en estos momentos… será… mmm… aquí sentada con Anna, ella tomándome del brazo, con su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, yo… yo… me siento realmente bien.

Después de esta temporada de exámenes en verdad necesitaba un momento de relajación, escribir, leer o tocar el piano siempre me relaja… pero… esto… esto me hace tan feliz, porque? Sera porque estoy con mis hermanas en un momento tan íntimo o será porque Anna esta tan cerca de mí… yo… no lo sé, pero sí sé que me la estoy pasando muy bien, bueno eso era hasta que cierto individuo y su encantador hermanito aplacieron.

Normalmente no me acerco mucho a los niños, no es que no me gusten pero cuando vivíamos en Noruega, Evilsa y yo ocasionamos algunos problemas a causa de nuestros poderes, así que preferí aprender a controlarlos y usarlos lo menos posible, y como consecuencia de esta decisión me volví un poco retraída con los niños pequeños, pero este pequeño hombrecito logra sacarle una sonrisa a todo el mundo.

-10, 10, 10 saque 10- comenzó a cantar el pequeño de Olaf y se me hiso muy tierna la manera en que Anna le sonreía al pequeñín, ella se veía tan linda, desprendía una aura de confianza y hermosur… espere que me pasa… porque estoy pensando así de mi hermana

-y ustedes chicas que hacen hoy en el parque- pregunta Kris mirando a Anna de una manera que me molesta, porque la mira así… será que el… que el… esta… no… no… no puede él enamorarse de Anna, no se la dejare… espera que… que acabo de pensar… Anna no es mía… es solo mi hermanita… porque… porque estoy tan celosa de que Kris la mira con esos ojos… yo…

-estamos en una tarde de "HERMANAS"- digo sin pensar, esperando de que entienda la indirecta y se marche… no quiero que el pequeño de Olaf se marche, solo él, él es el que sobra, nosotros tres, Anna, Olaf y yo estamos muy bien juntos no necesitamos a nadie mas, esperen casi olvido a Evilsa, si solo Evilsa, Anna, Olaf y yo somos más que suficientes cualquier otro está de más y más aún si se llama Kristoff… que estoy pensando… esto está mal… perezco una novia celosa… no… no puedo actuar de esta manera, solo arruinare la tarde para todos.

-supongo que podríamos pasar un rato con este caballerito para celebrar su logro, verdad Elsa- escucho a Evilsa decir, ella prácticamente está invitando a Kris a que se nos una a nuestra tarde de hermanas, no puedo evitar lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos… pero… pero en que está pensando pensé que solo seriamos nosotras tres, bueno supongo que podríamos añadir al pequeño de Olaf… pero… no a Kris, a todos menos a él.

-y que quieres hacer primero?- le pregunta Anna a Olaf mientras se levantan y comienzan a caminar tomados de la mano, es una linda escena, no lo puedo negar, bueno hasta que veo que Kris trata de acercarse a Anna, sin pensarlo me le adelanto y tomo a Anna de la mano y logro ver como una pequeña sonrisa se forma en la boca de Anna, extrañamente eso me tranquiliza mucho.


	8. Anna 3

**Anna POV**

Esto es genial de un lado tengo a mi pequeño caballero y del otro tengo a mi hermosa reina, si definitivamente hoy es un buen día.

-entonces pequeñín a que juego quieres subirte- le pregunto al pequeño de Olaf.

-quiero subirme a la montaña rusa, ya tengo edad para que me dejen pasa- responde el con mucho entusiasmo.

-no, no, no ni crean que me subiré a esa cosa, mejor los espero en la salida- dice Evilsa mientras se aleja de nosotros.

Al mismo tiempo siento como Elsa se tensa, (◉Д◉) a ella nuca le ha gustado este tipo de juegos mecánicos, pero ella no dice nada, supongo que no quiere ser la aguafiestas… es tan linda… cuando llegamos noto que prácticamente no hay fila para subir, me giro para ver a Elsa y me doy cuenta que está nerviosa… asustada…

-Elsa si te sientes mal puedes esperarnos aquí abajo, junto con Evilsa- le digo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-sí, no te preocupes yo me subo con Anna y Olaf- dice Kristoff… creo que trataba de hacerse el valiente… parece que no aprende… después de que lo rechacé pensé que se detendría pero NOO!, tiene que seguir con la excusa de que poco a poco se ganara mi corazón, si tan solo supiera que mi corazón ya le pertenece a cierta rubia que en estos momentos está completamente aterrorizada.

-NO!... digo… este… yo me subo- balbucea Elsa tomándome mientras me toma más fuerte de la mano… se ve tan linda toda aterrorizada (づ ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ.

-seguimos, seguimos, seguimos, vamos, vamos, vamos!- grita el pequeño tornado mientras me jala.

Subimos al juego, estoy sentada en el centro con Olaf a mi derecha y Elsa a mi izquierda, veo al pequeño terremoto y está muy feliz y emocionado, pero Elsa está más pálida de normal (°□°).

-tranquila, aquí estoy- digo mientras extiendo mi mano.

-gracias- responde ella mientras toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos.

El recorrido no dura más de dos minutos, pero para mí paso en cámara lenta, no puedo dejar de ver a Elsa y todas sus reacciones… terror, miedo, emoción, asombro, euforia, terror, etc… cuando bajamos del juego escucho gritar al pequeño terremoto que quiere subirse otra vez, miro a Elsa y veo que está aún más pálida.

-lo siento pequeñín, pero Elsa no se siente bien, mejor súbete otra vez con Kristoff- le digo a Olaf e inmediatamente nos abraza a mí y a Elsa, junto con Kristoff se vuelven a formar mientras que nosotras vamos a buscar a Evilsa.


	9. Evilsa 3

**Evilsa POV**

No puedo creer que les guste tanto subirse en esos juegos infernales, no es que sea cobarde pero simplemente no me gusta, por otro lado sé que a Elsa si le dan miedo pero parece que no se quiere separar de Anna, creo que esta salida está resultando mejor de lo que pensaba, si las cosas van por este rumbo pronto Elsa se dará cuenta de los sentimiento que tiene por Anna y la operación "Elsanna" será un éxito.

Aunque creo que Elsa saldrá de esa montaña rusa completamente enferma, creo que le comprare un chocolate para que se anime, porque si se siente mal todo el día no podre continuar ayudando a Anna en su conquista, una helado de chocolate será lo mejor para levantarle el ánimo así que creo que comprare tres, uno para la pobre Elsa, otro para la antojada de Anna y el ultimo para mí porque también me encantan.

-me da tres barquillos de chocolate por favor- pido los helados y observo los demás productos que hay en el puesto.

-hola malvada como estas?- escucho una voz detrás de mí, la reconozco, mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora, es ella, la única que perturbado mi mente al punto de que he soñado con ella, mírenme me escucho como Anna.

-Hola Mulan, cuanto tiempo sin verte, porque no me dijiste que vendrías de vacaciones!- le respondo tratando de esconder mi emoción por volverla a ver.

Mulan fue/es mi mejor amiga desde la primaria, ella sabe sobre mis poderes pero no los de Elsa, siempre fuimos muy unidas toda la primaria, después de que nos mudamos mantuvimos contacto por mail y chat, nos quedábamos a altas horas de la noche chateando de todo y de nada, pero hace un año ella vino de vacaciones y nos pasamos todo el verano juntas y durante esos maravillosos días fue que me di cuenta que la amaba, que ese cariño de amigas y confidentes había evolucionado en algo más grande, fue muy difícil para mí decir adiós una vez más, porque sabía que estaba enamorada.

-bueno la verdad es que te quería dar una sorpresa y además no vengo de vacaciones, mis padres y yo nos mudamos aquí a Arendelle- sin pensarlo comienzo a saltar de emoción, la abrazo y la beso… en la mejilla, creo que se sonroja un poco y me regala esa hermosa sonrisa que me derrite.

-señorita sus barquillos- nos interrumpe el vendedor- he… que… si gracias… aquí tiene- le pago y tomo los helados, Mulan y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida de la montaña rusa para unirnos con Anna y Elsa, pero no las vemos, comenzamos a caminar buscándolas mientras que no puedo ocultar la enorme felicidad que siento.

Pero para mi sorpresa veo a Elsa corriendo, creo, creo que estaba llorando –que demonios- es lo único que puedo decir, volteo para ver a Mulan, ella toma los dos helados que tenía en las manos –alcánzala- es lo único que dice, asiento con la cabeza y salgo corriendo para busca a Elsa.

-Elsa, Elsa, detente… que pasa- de digo cuando logro detenerla, ella se gira y veo como está llorando, comienzo a sentir como sus poderes se comienzan a descontrolar.

-por… por favor… ne… necesito… estar sola- dice mientras se suelta de mi agarre y sale corriendo del parque, yo solo me que do viéndola, entonces recuerdo, Anna que paso con Anna!


	10. Elsa 3

**Elsa POV**

No… me… vuelvo… a subir… a esa… cosa!... no… no… no… mmm… bueno si es con Anna tal vez lo piense… no se porque me subí, nunca me han gustado y nunca me gustaran, pero cuando vi que Kristoff estaba tan dispuesto no lo pensé simplemente no quería permitir que estuviera cerca de Anna, ahora me arrepiento… bueno eso diría si no me sintiera tan bien con Anna tomándome de la mano… a donde vamos, no sé y no me importa, cierro los ojos para poder disfrutar el momento.

-ven hay que sentarnos para que te recuperes- dice Anna mientras me lleva hacia una banca.

Me dejo caer con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados para tratar de recuperarme, mientras siento como Anna se coloca junto a mí y me toma de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, sin abrir los ojos aprieto su mano, cuando ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro siento como me regresa la vida al cuerpo… este… sentimiento me agrada mucho, abro mis ojos y la miro detenidamente, su cabello arreglado con las clásicas trenzas que tanto la caracterizan le dan una aura de inocencia que me encanta… espera que… dije encanta… no… esto no está bien qué demonios estoy pensando…

-estas bien?- me pregunto ella preocupada.

-que… si… no… este- balbuceo

-te traeré una botella de agua- responde ella rápidamente parándose y desapareciendo de mis vista.

Demonios Elsa que pasa contigo, es tu hermana… TU HERMANA… no puedes estar pensando esas cosas sobre ella, no puedes celarla porque un chico se le acerque como toda una novia celosa.

Repentinamente recuerdo un incidente que tuvimos hace ya varios años, estaba hablando con mis padres sobre qué universidad debía de elegir, tal vez una de Estados Unidos o en Alemania cuando Anna escucho que tal vez me mudaría se enojó y se escapó de la casa justamente cuando una fuerte tormenta comenzó a desatarse, Evilsa y yo tuvimos miedo de que algo le pasara a Anna así que salimos para tratar de encontrarla, después de una hora de búsqueda estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrarla cuando como por arte de magia veo una melena roja meneándose por el viento, corrí rápidamente para atraparla, cuando la tuve entre mis manos vi lo mal que estaba, gritaba su nombre para que reaccionara… cuando… cuando abrió los ojos me miro por un instante y después me beso.

-me beso!?- así es me dio un beso… porque lo olvide… porque me beso.

Me pare rápidamente y comenzó a buscar a Anna, tenía que resolver estas dudas, porque me beso… porque lo olvide… que paso después, volteaba de un lado a otro buscando a Anna desesperadamente, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, porque me beso?, porque siento esto por ella?, que es lo que siento por ella?, están las preguntas que carcomían mi interior.

La veo, esta frente a una morena de pelo tan blanco como el mío, comienzo a caminar hacia ellas cuando esta chica besa a Anna… no puedo creerlo… Anna y ella… yo… yo… no sé lo que pasa conmigo, comienzo a correr, no sé a dónde corro, solo sé que estoy llorando, siento como Evilsa me detiene, le pido que me deje ir y lo hace, salgo del parque y continuo corriendo, una, dos, tres horas no sé cuánto tiempo he estado sin rumbo… cuanto tiempo corrí, no lo sé, cuando comencé a caminar tampoco solo sé que tengo roto el corazón.


	11. Anna 4

**Anna POV**

Me encanta… sentadas… tomadas de las manos… esto es perfecto… sé que está un poco… o un mucho mareada (✖╭╮✖) por subirse a la montaña rusa pero de todas maneras me gusta mucho estar así con ella.

Elevo mi mirada para ver cómo sigue y noto como su ceño se frunce, seguramente está pensando algo que la está preocupando mucho, tal vez ya se quiere ir… seguramente es porque la obligue a subirse a esa estúpida montaña rusa, me ofrezco a traerle un botella de agua, tal vez así se sienta mejor y no se vaya, todavía no terminamos con la operación Elsanna, según Evilsa todavía falta una paseo en la rueda de la fortuna donde debo de sentarme junto a Elsa… que romántico… no puedo esperar para poder subirme… bueno subirnos… solas… HHAAA!... ( ◠‿◠)

Sé que Evilsa tiene planeado que en la próxima salida de hermanas quedemos de vernos en un restaurante y casualmente ella no pueda asistir para que pueda tener una cita casi real con Elsa y cuando crea oportuno confesarle mis sentimientos a Elsa, pero no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, cuando estemos en la rueda de la fortuna se los confesare y esperare que ella me corresponda.

-hey pelirroja que haces por qué tan sola- escucho a una voz familiar a mis espaldas.

Volteo y veo que es una de mis más nuevas amigas –hola kida- respondo mientras le doy un amistoso abrazo, ella tiene el pelo tan blanco como Elsa pero su tez es más morena además tiene unos tatuajes bajo su ojo izquierdo de color azul claro, según ella están relacionados con sus ancestros –estoy de paseo con mis hermanas y tú?- pegunto.

-yo estoy paseando con mi familia… oye quien es la chica peliblanca con la que estabas?- pregunta ella.

-bueno… ella… es… es… mi hermana Elsa- respondo esperando que no haya notado lo enamorada que estoy de Elsa.

-entonces todavía tengo oportunidad- dice entre dientes.

-oportunidad?- es lo único que puedo decir antes de sentir como sus labios chocan con los míos, no lo puedo creer, me está besando (O.O), sabía que su actitud era una poco rara con migo, siempre muy atenta, muy cariñosa, pero jamás pensé que sintiera eso por mi… ese beso me sorprende por unos segundo me quedo paralizada no sé qué hacer, pero cuando siento que pone su mano en mi cintura salgo del trance, la empujo con ambas manos y doy un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-kida… perdón… no… no puedo… corresponder tus sentimientos, yo… yo estoy enamorada de otra persona- digo mientras veo como en su mirada se refleja el dolor.

-es por ese estúpido de Kristoff verdad?, sé que le gustas!- responde ella llena de ira.

-no… no… él ya se me confeso y también lo rechace, mi corazón pertenece a una mujer- respondo sin meditar mis palabras, solamente digo lo primero que llega a mi mente.

-quien es esa, esa que se ha robado tu corazón antes que yo… dime… dime…-

-kida… es mejor que no lo sepas, estas muy alterada- trato de tranquilizarla sin mucho éxito.

-es esa tal Elsa verdad?, las vi desde que llegaron, no te separas de ella y la tomas de la mano como si fueran pareja- exclame ella, me que do sin palabras, en verdad soy tan obvia.

-mira… eso es lo de menos… yo simplemente te veo como una amiga y nada más- digo de manera tajante, veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y sale corriendo, quiero ir a buscarla para saber si está bien pero en ese justo momento llega Evilsa muy alterada.

-Anna, Anna!, Elsa, Elsa!, sabes que paso?- dice ella muy preocupada.

-no… que paso… se sintió mal, la deje sentada en una banca, esta bien? –digo, estoy muy preocupada.

-la vi corriendo, llorando, se fue del parque, dime que paso?

Llorando… porque estaría Elsa llorando… nos vio… vio como kida me besaba…. Si… debe de ser eso o porque otra razón saldría corriendo, espero… no se… yo…

-me beso… kida me beso- se me escapa y veo como Evilsa abre los ojos con una enorme expresión de sorpresa.

-seguro que las vio, por eso estaba tan alterada, hay que encontrarla-

Ambas salimos corriendo del parque para tratar de encontrar a Elsa, pero ninguna de nosotras logra localizarla, después de varias horas corriendo de un lado para el otro gritando el nombre de Elsa, se hace de noche y decidimos regresar a la casa.

-cálmate o harás una zanja en el suelo- dice Evilsa mientras yo no dejo de caminar de un lado para el otro.

-cómo quieres que me calme cuando Elsa sella varias horas desaparecida- le respondo.

-mira en primer luga…- no termina la frase, la puerta principal de la casa se abre y las dos corremos a ver quién es.

-Elsa!- grito el ver que es ella la que está en el umbral de la puerta, corro desesperadamente hacia ella, la abraso pero… pero ella no se mueve, noto que está muy fría.

-Elsa estas bien?- pregunto muy preocupada.

-sí, solo estoy un poco cansada, me iré a dormir- dice ella con una voz vacía, nunca antes la había escuchado así, parece que no tiene alma, se libra de mi abrazo y comienza a subir las escaleras.

-Elsa espera- la detengo –sobre lo que paso con kida… puedo… explicarlo-

-yo… yo estoy muy cansada… solo… solo me quiero ir a dormir- dice mientras se libra de mi agarre y sale corriendo hacia su habitación, corro detrás de ella, veo como cierra su puerta.

-Elsa, Elsa, déjame explicarte- grito para que me escuche.

-lárgate Anna, déjame sola- es lo único que dice, me paso varias horas tocando su puerta para que me habrá pero no lo hace. T^T

**Bueno como veo que les ha gustado la historia este cap fue un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro, y les tengo dos propuestas:**

**1.- si llegamos a los 70 reviews antes de que acabe el domingo 15 de marzo del 2015, zona horaria San Luis Potosí México (UTC/GMT -6 hora), el próximo cap lo subiré el lunes 16 de marzo del 2015 y será de mínimo 5,000 palabras.**

**2.- si llegamos a los 70 reviews antes del viernes 20 de marzo del 2015 el próximo cap será de 2,000 palabras mínimo.**

**Única regla: solo contaran los reviews de este cap (11), si se hacen reviews en caps anteriores no se tomaran en cuenta. **

***bonus: por cada review después del número 70, sea del cap 11 u otro añadiré 200 palabras al capítulo.**

**Ejemplo:**

**Se cumple el reto y el domingo la historia termina con 80 reviews, entonces el lunes subiré un capítulo de mínimo 7,000 palabras.**

****el bonus solo aplica para la propuesta 1**

**Espero que hayan entendido la dinámica, de cualquier manera si tiene alguna duda pueden mandarme un PM y tratare de contestarlo lo más rápido y claro posible.**

**Antes de irme solo me queda agradecerles por seguir esta historia, gracias por todos lo reviews, por los followers y todos aquellos que tienes la historia en favoritos.**


	12. Evilsa 4

**Evilsa POV**

**Una lástima no se pudo cumplir el reto pero por la gran participación que hubo he decidido subir este cap largo, además el próximo también será largo, sin más que agregar lo dejo con el cap**

Demonios ya van más de dos horas desde que regresamos a la casa y no aparece Elsa, todo iba de maravilla, jamás pensé que todo el plan se fuera al caño por un simple beso… y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera fue un beso que tontamente Anna le robara a Elsa, fue un beso que le robaron a Anna… de todo este incidente solo puedo sacar dos conclusiones:

1.-Elsa tiene fuertes sentimientos por Anna, porque si no fuera así no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera.

2.-Elsa está sufriendo mucho por la confusión que hay en su cabeza.

Sabía que si presionábamos mucho a Elsa podría asustarse y apartarse de nosotras, por eso el plan originalmente consistía en unas tres o cuatro "citas" amistosas antes de que Anna le confesara sus sentimientos, pero no, siempre tiene que haber alguien que estropee mis planes, en este caso fue esa tal kira… mira… mida… kida… si kida.

Tengo que pensar en algo para remediar esto, lo primero es que Elsa aparezca, después tengo que hablar con ella para saber que vio y como se sintió por con eso… por Arceus porque me tienen que dar tantos problemas estas dos.

-cálmate o harás una zanja en el suelo- le digo a Anna, sé que también está preocupada pero solo está logrando que me desespere y me preocupe más de lo que ya estoy.

Trata de contestarme algo pero justamente en ese momento la puerta principal se abre y vemos que es Elsa la que está entrando a la casa, Anna rápidamente la intercepta pero Elsa no se mueve, lo logro ver… sus… sus ojos… están rojos, lloro por varias horas, pero lo más preocupante es que tiene esa mirada perdida, esa que solo había visto una vez, esto está mal, Elsa está muy lastimada, veo como trata de irse pero Anna la detiene, no sé muy bien que dicen pero es lo suficientemente importante para que pueda ver las emociones de Elsa, siente confusión, dolor, celos?... ella se suelta y sale corriendo a su cuarto y Anna sale detrás de ella.

Estoy a punto de correr junto con Anna pero entonces el teléfono de la casa suena.

-bueno residencia Frozen- respondo

-hola hija, solo llamo para decirles que tu padre y yo extenderemos una semana más nuestro viaje, parece que los negocios de tu padre van muy bien y quiere aprovechar para hablar con unos clientes muy importantes, así que en lugar de regresar mañana regresaremos la próxima semana- explica mi madre.

-ok mama, yo les digo a mis hermanas-

-hija… pasa algo… te escucho un podo deprimida- pregunta mi madre, siempre tan suspicaz.

-Elsa y Anna tuvieron una pelea, pero no te preocupes, veré como le hago para resolverlo-

-te lo encargo, cuídate y cuida de tus hermanas-

-sí, mama, bye-

-bye-

Subo el segundo piso y veo como Anna está pegada a la puerta, sé que no podre hacer nada en estos momentos así que prefiero dejar que las cosas se calmen un poco.

No sé qué hacer así que prefiero entrar a mi habitación para tratar de pensar en un buen plan, me recuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición pero el sonido de mi celular me regresa a la realidad.

-Evilsa, estas bien, que paso, Elsa está bien?- reconozco la voz es Mulan

-no, las cosas están muy mal- respondo mientras me recuesto nuevamente.

-Malvada ábreme, necesito saber bien que está pasando- la escucho decir pero mi cerebro hace corto circuito, me quedo unos segundos sin decir nada, solo recostada sobre mi cama y con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo.

-Malvada, estoy afuera de tu casa, van ábreme, necesitas hablar con alguien- salgo del trance y corro hacia la puerta de entrada.

-hola- digo sin cuando la veo parada frente a mí con el celular todavía en la oreja.

-hola- dice un poco sonrojada –quiero saber que pasa, si te parece bien podemos ir al café que está a dos cuadras-

Me giro y veo hacia las escaleras, sé que en estos momentos no puedo hacer nada por mis dos hermanas así que decido ir con Mulan al café y tratar de despejar mi mente para poder encontrar una solución, sin decir una sola palabra llegamos al café y nos sentamos, cuando una mesera nos toma la orden solamente pedimos café sencillo.

-Malvada cuéntame, que paso para que Elsa estuviera llorando- me dice mientras me toma de la mano.

-es… es una larga historia… y… no se…- balbuceo

-veo que te está afectando, vamos me importas mucho, cuéntamelo- me dice mientras me da un ligero apretón de manos y me regala esa sonrisa que siempre me derrite, le cuento toda la historia, los sentimientos de Anna, el plan Elsanna, lo que ocurrió en el parque y lo del beso.

-lo único que me queda claro es que Elsa también está enamorada de Anna, aunque ella todavía no se da cuenta- dice ella cuando termino de contarle todos los hechos

-sí, yo también creo eso, pero ciento que se va a cerrar a nosotras, como la última vez-

-que fue que pasó la última vez-

Doy un fuerte suspiro, ni a Elsa ni a mi nos gusta hablar de ese episodio de nuestras vidas, pero creo que es oportuno que Mulan lo sepa para que se dé una idea de la gravedad del asunto.

-paso hace algunos años, mientras Anna estaba en un campamento de verano, por eso ella no sabe toda la historia y te pido que nunca lo menciones y menos frente a Elsa, aún es muy doloroso para ella- le advierto a Mulan antes de comenzar con la historia.

-yo había visto un poco rara a Elsa desde hacía unos meses atrás, extrañamente feliz y contenta, unos días después de que Anna se fuera de campamento me encontré con Elsa en el cine y no estaba sola, estaba en un cita con una de las alumnas de los últimos semestres de la carrera, en ese momento no dije nada, no quería estropear la cita de Elsa, cuando regreso a la casa la enfrente sobre lo que paso y me conto todo, la chica se llamaba Helga y tenían dos meses de estar saliendo, cuando Elsa me conto todo se le podía notar lo enamorada que estaba, parecía que la tal Helga era muy atenta y cariñosa con ella, en ese entonces no sabía de los sentimientos de Anna así que apoye a Elsa para que su relación con Helga fuera buena-

-no te sorprendió que Elsa fuera lesbiana-

-no, veras, desde que llegamos aquí a Arendelle siempre Elsa ha tenido pretendientes, muchos de ellos parecían ser buenos chicos, como Jack, el guitarrista de los guardianes, otros eran unos verdaderos patanes que solamente se acercaba a ella por su belleza o por el reto que implicaba conquistar a la reina de las nieves, como el tal Gastón, el tipo que te coqueteo descaradamente la última vez que viniste-

-reina de las nieves?- dijo ella con un tono de pregunta.

-si, reina de las nieves es un apodo que tiene Elsa, tampoco lo menciones frente a ella, a ninguna de las tres nos agrada ese apodo-

-porque le dieron ese apodo-

-pues como te decía, ella rechazaba a todos los chicos que se le acercaban fueran lindos, guapos, feos, gordos, inteligentes, etc… y con el tiempo sus compañeras por envidiosas comenzaron a llamarla "la reina de las nieves" –dije con un tono de molestia mientras hacía un ademan de comillas con las manos- "la reina que tiene el corazón congelado", se comenzaron a extender rumores por toda la universidad, que siempre hacia frio cerca de Elsa, que no tenía sentimientos, que odiaba a todos los hombres, etc…-

-bueno eso del frio es por sus poderes, también he notado que siempre hace un poco de frio cerca de ti- dijo Mulan muy disimulada antes de darle un sorbo a su café, lo cual me sorprendió un poco, parece que mi Mulan se fija mi… espera… dije "mi Mulan", demonios Evilsa, tienes toda una crisis con tus hermanas y tu aquí pensando en Mulan, concéntrate, cuando arregles lo de esas dos te podrás dar el lujo de conquista a la hermosa diosa que tienes enfrente… ahí voy de nuevo…

-en que estaba… ha si!, como ella rechazaba a todos siempre tuve la duda de si le gustaban los hombres o las mujeres y cuando me conto lo que pasaba con Helga no me sorprendió, después de nuestra platica las cosas siguieron bien y parecía que todo estaba de maravilla, pero el desastre vino en una fiesta… bueno después de esa fiesta… deja que me explique, Helga nos invitó a una fiesta de su hermano Lyle, una buena fiesta en la que me divertí, pero perdí de vista a Elsa, en un principio no me preocupe porque pensé que estaba con Helga, pero después de las 12 de la noche comencé a buscarla y justo en ese momento recibí un texto de ella diciéndome que se había marchado de la fiesta junto con Helga, justo después de eso yo también me fui de la fiesta esperando que Elsa estuviera en la casa… pero no, Elsa no regreso hasta la mañana siguiente… ella me conto que paso la noche con Helga-

-ellas… ellas… tuvieron…-balbuceo Mulan mientras se sonrojaba.

-parece que sí, Elsa estaba muy feliz parece que su primera vez fue muy linda… pero… lo que vino después fue un infierno –dije mientras soltaba un suspiro- después de eso Helga no le contestaba las llamadas o los mensajes de texto, yo trataba de calmar a Elsa diciéndole que tal vez había perdido el celular o que se le había descompuesto, pero de todas formas no lograba calmarla, le pedí que fuéramos de compras para que se calmara, mientras escogíamos una blusas vimos como Helga y su grupo de amigas entraban en la tienda, ella no se percataron que nosotras estábamos dentro y tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando nos acercamos… -di un suspiro y continúe- las escuchamos decir como Helga había ganado la apuesta por haber podido acostarse con la reina de las nieves y también las escuchamos burlase de como Elsa había sido una tonta, estaba a punto de ir a partirles la cara cuando escuche como Elsa estaba sollozando, Elsa salió corriendo de la tienda y yo detrás de ella, los días siguientes se la paso llorando en su habitación, casi no comía y claramente tampoco dormía, yo… yo… no sabía que podía hacer-

-como se recuperó de… eso?-

-fue Anna, cuando ella regreso de su campamento, inmediatamente comenzó a tratar de ayudar a Elsa, nunca me pidió una explicación, solamente se limitó a sacar adelante a Elsa, poco a poco logro hacer que Elsa saliera de esa depresión y fuera la misma con nosotras, para buena o mala suerte nuestros padres estaban en su segunda luna de miel y nunca se enteraron de lo que ocurrió-

-entonces ahí fue donde Elsa se enamoró de Anna, verdad?-

-no lo sé, nunca se lo he preguntado, no quiero abrir viejas heridas-

-disculpe señoritas, estamos a punto de cerrar- dijo una mesera.

-que… si gracias- pagamos los cafés y salimos hacia la calle, caminamos lentamente sin decir una sola palabra.

-quieres… quieres pasar- dije mientras abría la puerta de la casa

-me gustaría… pero tienes muchas cosas que pensar, después te hablo para saber cómo van las cosas- dijo ella mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, casi tocando mis labios, se giró y se fue, me que anonadan, casi logro sentir sus labios junto a los míos… no Evilsa… primero lo primero, entro a la casa y veo que Anna esta recostada en la puerta de Elsa completamente dormida.

-vamos Anna tienes que ir a tu habitación, mañana veremos cómo arreglar este problema- le digo mientras la levanto del suelo.

-es que… es que… no… no sé qué pasa- me dice mientras comienza a llorar en mis brazos, la llevo a su habitación y la acuesto, la arropo y me quedo junto a ella hasta que se duerme.

**Mulan POV**

Que suerte la mía, por fin se me hace el milagro de volver a ver a Evilsa y pasa esto, sé que sus hermanas son lo más importante para ella, así que no hare ningún movimiento, me muero por besarla pero esperare a que las cosas se arreglen, de otra manera solamente lograre confundirla más, ya espere varios años para que podamos vivir en la misma ciudad, creo que puedo esperar un tiempo más, espero que no sea mucho o mi fuerza de voluntad no será la suficiente, casi la beso ahorita que nos despedimos, se veía tan triste, vulnerable y afligida que solamente me dieron ganas de abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

**Bueno es todo por ahora, pronto subiré el próximo cap que también será largo, **

**Agradezco a:**

**F3rN4nD4, yara sosa, SusyCullen, AaronVS3, PoetaOscura, Kali, Cullen-Swan, belten10, lacho12, tasiakrood, AzbluHell, PeterH, sajuradakota, loghan10, Nikita30, Superstar, LoveBigTimeRush, Odrbtr5**

**Por tomarse le tiempo de dejar un review, una lástima no se pudo cumplir la meta, nos quedamos a 7 reviews, pero les prometo que el próximo cap también será largo.**

**Una cosa más ya sabes quién es la tal kida, si no saben les daré unas pistas más:**

**1.- es un personaje de una película**

**2.-Helga y su hermano también salen en esa película**


	13. Elsa 4

**Elsa POV**

Cuanto he caminado?, no lo sé, donde estoy?, tampoco, ya está atardeciendo me siento en una banca… que?... como llegue al parque… nah, no me importa saber, llevo mis manos a mi cabeza y esa imagen no sale de mi mente… ellas… besándose… Anna besando a otra chica… porque… porque me duele tanto… no lo sé, pero siento un gran dolor aquí… justo en mi corazón, estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que hay alguien llamándome hasta que esta persona toca mi hombro.

-Elsa estas bien?- es Belle, una de las pocas amigas que tengo en la escuela.

-que… si… no… no se!- y comencé a llorar como no había llorado en varios años, sentí como me tomo en sus brazos mientras acariciaba mi cabello, estuve llorando por unos minutos hasta que me pude tranquilizar.

-Elsa cálmate y dime que pasa- me quede pensativa un momento después de que me hiciera esa pregunta pero finalmente decidí decirle lo que había pasado en el parque, lo que sentí cuando vi que Anna besaba a otra chica y como me comportaba yo cuando había un chico cerca de ella.

-parece que la quieres mucho- dijo después de estar meditando un momento todo lo que le había contado.

-claro que la quiero, es mi hermana, como no la voy a querer-

-no Elsa, lo que quiero decir es que la quieres más que como a una hermana, digo que estas enamorada de Anna- quedo sorprendida por la afirmación de mi amiga, por unos instantes no puedo pensar en nada.

-que… no… como… Anna…- balbuceo, después como un epifanía todo tiene sentido, desde que Anna me ayudo a salir de mi inmensa depresión, comencé a sentirme extrañamente bien cerca de ella, siempre estaba presente en mis pensamientos, no me gustaba cuando algún muchacho se le acercaba y cuando ocurrió todo lo de Hans siempre estaba de mal humor.

-yo… me tengo que ir-

-Elsa espera, estamos del otro lado de la ciudad, deja que te invite algo de comer y después te llevo a tu casa-

-no… no es necesario no tengo ham…- y justamente en ese momento me ruge el estómago.

-parece que tu estomago no está de acuerdo contigo- dice Belle con una enorme sonrisa, yo simplemente dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasamos a un pequeño restaurante a comer, pido una hamburguesa y un refresco, tengo más hambre de la que pensaba, devoro mi comida en un tiempo record, Belle trata de mantener una conversación animada hablando de como su novio es el defensa más grande del equipo de futbol americano de la universidad, trato de conversar tranquilamente con Belle pero mis pensamientos me atormentan, como es posible que me haya enamorado de mi propia hermana, recuerdo cada una de sus sonrisas, cada palabra amable que me ha dirigido, lo feliz que estaba cuando acepte salir con ella y con Evilsa al parque .

-estás pensando en ella verdad?- pregunta repentinamente Belle.

-que… como… como supiste-

-tenías esa sonrisa que solo muestras cuando estas cerca de ella-

-cómo? que sonrisa?- pregunto

-pues… desde hace como uno o dos meses me he dado cuenta que cada vez que estas cerca de tus hermanas, especialmente Anna, dejas salir una sonrisa muy especial, no sabría describirla pero te vez realmente feliz cerca de ella, además cada vez que Kristoff u otro chico se acerca a Anna pones una cara de celosa que cualquiera que te viera pensaría que le están coqueteando a tu novia- me quedo en silencio, pensando en lo que me acaba de decir Belle.

-no te preocupes si no sabes que decir o pensar en estos momentos, mira mañana voy a estar trabajando en la librería del centro comercial, cuando puedas ven a verme y platicamos sobre lo que te está pasando-

-gracias- es lo único que pude decir, pagamos la cuanta y Belle me hizo el favor de llevarme hasta la casa, me despedí de ella y me dirigí hasta la entrada, estuve como 15 minutos parada sin poder moverme, que debía hacer, como debía reaccionar cuando me enfrentara a Anna y a Evilsa, "lo mejor será no hablar con ellas, necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos antes de tomar una decisión sobre lo que voy a hacer", pensé y justamente en ese momento comencé a recordar el beso que presencie, una punzada en mi corazón aparece y me comienzo a llenar de celos?... porque siento celos, en verdad estoy enamorada de Anna… no… no… no puedo hacerle esto a Anna no puedo hacerla participe de esta monstruosidad que estoy sintiendo, no… no podría soportar el rechazo de su parte, mi corazón no podría soportarlo, ya he sufrido mucho y fue ella quien me saco de ese abismo tan grande en que me sumergí, sin ella… sin ella no sabría qué hacer, sin dame cuenta me encuentro llorando y una fina capa de escarcha está a mis pies, parece que perdí un poco el control de mis poderes, respiro profundo, calmo mis lágrimas y trato de ocular lo mejor que puedo mis sentimientos, cuando estoy lista abro la puerta.

De un momento a otro Anna corre hacia mí, con todas mis fuerzas me contengo de expresar la menor señal de emoción, ella trata de explicarme lo que paso en el parque pero en ese momento regresa a mi mente la imagen de ese beso, salgo corriendo como puedo hacia mi habitación y me encierro en ella, escucho como Anna golpea una y otra vez la puerta, no le abro pasa una hora y ella no se ha cansado yo no sé qué hacer, tengo miedo de abrirle y no poder controlar mis sentimientos, besarle y que me rechace, simplemente me que recargada en la puerta de mi cuarto, no sé en qué momento dejo de golpear la puerta pero sé que sigue afuera de mi habitación, escucho como llega Evilsa y se la lleva, la escucho llora y eso me parte el corazón, me acuesto y trato de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto muy tarde, no he dormido nada en toda la noche y no se en que momento me he quedado dormida, salgo de la casa sin que Anna o Evilsa se den cuenta que me voy, camino por la ciudad durante un rato y cerca del medio día paso con Belle, espero que el platicar con ella me ayude a resolver todo este asunto.

Llego a la librería y comenzamos a platicar, durante más de una hora hablamos de cómo se siento acerca de Anna, ella insiste en que hable con Anna para saber qué opina de todo esto pero yo tengo miedo de que Anna me rechace, podríamos haber seguido discutiendo por más tiempo pero entonces escuchamos unos gritos que provienen de afuera de la tienda, cuando salimos logro distinguir que es Hans el que está tomando a Anna de la muñeca, sin pensarlo me acerco a ellos, porque… no lo se… pero cuando escucho "me estas lastimando" de los labios de Anna pierdo el control corro hacia ellos, hago que Hans suelte a Anna.

-dijo que la soltaras-

-tú no te metas, esto es entre mi novia y yo- dice el pelirrojo.

Al escuchar sus palabras Anna se gira y con una enorme mirada de preocupación me dice.

-miente Elsa, el miente, por favor no dejes que me lleve- responde Anna con una voz que me parte el Alma.

-cállate, vendrás con migo quieras o no!- grita él mientras vuelve a tomar a Anna del brazo lastimándola.

Esto es el colmo nadie lastimara a mi amada Anna en mi presencia, tomo la mano del pelirrojo apretándola con todas mis fuerzas y sin darme cuenta dejando salir un poco mis poderes, dejándole una leve quemadura por hielo con la forma de mi mano.

-que la dejes te digo- grito mientras abrazo a Anna y lanzo una mirada de muerte a Hans.


	14. Anna 5

**Anna POV**

Como llegue a mi cama?, yo… yo… estaba en la puerta de Elsa y ella no me habría, que paso, porque salió corriendo, no lo entiendo.

Salgo de la cama y me visto, ya fuera de mi cuarto y veo que la habitación de Elsa está abierta… pero ella no está dentro, bajo rápidamente buscándola pero no le encuentro.

-salió- dice Evilsa.

-a donde- es lo único que puedo decir.

-no lo sé, solo vi cuando salía de la casa muy temprano- responde mientras entra a la cocina.

No sé qué más hacer, la forma en que se comportó Elsa es muy rara, nunca la había visto alejase tanto de mí y esa mirada que tenía solamente la había visto una vez… esa vez que regrese del campamento y… claro… el campamento…

-Evilsa… dime que le paso a Elsa cuando me fui de campamento?-

-no… no sé si sea buena idea que lo sepas-

-la… la…-se me hace un nudo en el estómago al recordar la mirada de Elsa- la mirada que tenía Elsa era la misma que tenía cuando regrese del campamento, necesito saber qué fue lo que paso!-.

-tienes razón, mereces saber que paso, pero eso es algo que Elsa te tiene que contar-

Doy un gran suspiro, Evilsa tiene razón pero el problema ahora es que no puedo hablar con Elsa, no sé qué le pasa.

-que paso Evilsa, porque se complicaron tanto las cosas?- pregunto, más para mí misma que para escuchar una respuesta.

-no lo sé, estaba segura que Elsa correspondía a tus sentimientos aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero… pero jamás se me ocurrió que las cosas se complicaran así- responde Evilsa dejando salir un gran suspiro después de hablar.

Durante el resto de nuestro desayuno no decimos nada relevante, Evilsa me dice que nuestros padres llegaran unos días más tarde, también me habla de que se encontró con Mulan, sé que está enamorada de Mulan así que su entusiasmo no me impresiona, de echo me alegro de que por lo menos a ella las cosas le estén saliendo bien, el sonido de mi celular interrumpe la amistosa platica de hermanas que estábamos teniendo.

-hola, Ariel que pasa?- respondo después de verificar quien me estaba marcando dejando el celular en altavoz.

-sabemos lo que te paso ayer, necesitamos que nos cuentes todo, nos vemos en el centro comercial en 20 minutos- habla sin parar.

-espera como sabes lo que paso y quienes necesitan saber qué?- trato de peguntar pero cuando termino mi frase, Ariel ya había colgado.

-supongo que te veré después hermanita-

-nos vemos en la tarde- respondo sin muchos ánimos dejando salir un suspiro al terminar mi frase, solo tomo mi pequeño monedero y mi celular, la verdad no tengo ánimos de salir, veré que quiere Ariel y después regresare, necesito pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas con Elsa.

Llego al centro comercial y comienzo a caminar lentamente por él, es grande y tiene muchas tiendas buenas, no solo de ropa, las mejores zapaterías y joyerías de la ciudad se encuentran aquí, camino lentamente viendo los aparadores, hace tiempo que no disfruto de una tarde de compras, me detengo frente a una tienda de ropa y ve un hermoso vestido con varias tonalidades de azul, es muy hermoso, pero en lugar de pensar en cómo se me vería lo único que pienso es en cómo se vería Elsa en él, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve parada frente a esa tienda pero repentinamente siento una mirada sobre mí, volteo esperando que sea Ariel la que me mira o alguna de mis amigas pero no veo a nadie, me siento un poco incomoda repentinamente así que comienzo a caminar buscando a Ariel.

-Anna, Anna aquí, aquí!- grita Ariel desde una mesa en la que esta ella, Aurora y Tiana.

-que paso chicas, porque la urgencia de vernos?- pregunto con muy pocos ánimos

-sabemos que ayer se te declaro Kira, dinos como fue, se besaron, ya son novias?- pregunto Aurora muy entusiasmada.

-como saben eso?, y si nos besamos pero no somos novias ni nada por el estilo, ella no es mi tipo y además yo ya estoy enamorada de otra persona- respondo sin pensar claramente en mis palabras.

-que la rechazaste, porque?, se supone que estabas enamorada de ella?-pregunta muy asombrada Tiana.

-yo nunca he estado enamorada de Kira, de dónde sacan esas locuras?-

-tu… tu… dijiste que te gustaba mucho una chica de un cabello tan rubio como la nieve- dice Ariel mientras Aurora y Tiana asienten con la cabeza.

-pue ya ven que no es Kira, y todavía no han respondido mi pregunta, como rayos saben que se me declaro ayer?- pregunto un tanto molesta.

-supimos por Evilsa que irían al parque de diversiones en una tarde de hermanas y alentamos a Kira de declarársete porque pensamos que tu también estabas enamorada de ella- habla Tiana con la mirada dirigida a sus manos.

-pues sépanlo, no estoy enamorada de Kira, estoy enamorada de El… otra mujer- logro decir, esperando que no se dieran cuenta de quien en verdad estoy enamorada.

-Anna… Anna perdón de verdad, no sabíamos, no queríamos lastimarte…-

-basta, a mí no es a quien le tienen que pedir perdón, no soy yo la que termino con el corazón roto- me levanto de la mesa y comenzó a caminar, es mentira que no tengo el corazón roto, pero ellas deben de pediré perdón a Kira no a mí.

Continuo caminado viendo varias tiendas, necesito distraerme un poco, normalmente no me enfado tan fácilmente, pero en esta ocasión, con todo lo que paso con Kira y Elsa, estoy en mis límites.

-entonces estas enamorada, he!?- escucho decir una voz tras de mí, lentamente me giro, temiendo lo peor, y como si solamente estuviera destinada a que me pasaran cosas malas, justamente la última persona que quería ver en estos momentos está parada a pocos metros tras de mí, acercándose lentamente.

-ssii… sí, estoy enamorada y eso es algo que no te incumbe- trato sonar lo más serena posible, mientras me doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar tratando me de alejar lo más pronto posible de él.

-como no me va a interesar que mi novia este enamorada de otra persona- dice el muy cínicamente.

-Hans, te lo he repetido una y mil veces, no somos novios, no somos nada, fue un error el salir contigo, así que ya déjame en paz- le reclamo mientras trato de acelerar el paso.

-escúchame, eres mi novia, solo mía, así que más te vale no engañarme- me grito mientras me tomaba de la muñeca.

-me estas lastimando- dije mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre

-dijo que la soltaras- escuche decir detrás de mí, era una voz muy familiar, cuando me gire para saber de dónde provenía esa voz, la vi, era Elsa.

-tú no te metas, esto es entre mi novia y yo- dijo Hans.

-miente Elsa, el miente, por favor no dejes que me lleve- respondo rápidamente, no quiero que Elsa crea que este patán es mi novio y lo último que quiero es estar más tiempo con él.

-cállate, vendrás con migo quieras o no!- grita él mientras vuelve a tomarme del brazo lastimándome.

-que la dejes te digo- grita Elsa mientras me abraza, estoy entre los brazos de mí amada Elsa, me siento completamente segura.

-es mi novia y ninguna puta como tú me la quitara- grita Hans y lo único que hago es aferrarme más a Elsa.

-ella no es tu novia y más vale que no te le vuelvas a acercar- Elsa amenaza a Hans

-y quien me lo impedirá- amenaza él.

-nosotros- escucho decir a una voz grabe, Elsa y yo nos separamos un poco para ver de donde aparecía esa misteriosa voz.

-ustedes no se metan, no les incumbe esto- escupe Hans.

-nos incumbe cuando estas amenazando a las amigas de nuestras novias-

Finalmente los reconozco uno de ellos es Adam el novio de Belle y el otro es Tarzán novio de Jane, tanto Adam como Tarzán están en el equipo de Futbol americano de la universidad, Adam es conocido como la "bestia" porque es el defensa más grande de todos y se necesitan por lo menos tres jugadores para poder detenerlo, por otro lado se corre el rumor de que Tarzán fue criado por simios ya que durante los partidos cuando recibe el balón es casi imposible que lo logren taclear, la forma en que se mueve y esquiva a los rivales no es humana, pero… porque están aquí, y es cuando me doy cuenta en que parte del centro comercial estoy justo frente de la librería donde trabajan Belle y Jane.

-esto no se queda así, tu eres mía, mía y de nadie más- dice Hans mientras se aleja de nosotros.

-chicas están bien- pregunta Tarzán pero en ese preciso instante lo único que siento es miedo por las palabras de Hans, nuca ante había sentido tanto miedo.

-quiero ir a casa Elsa, por favor llévame a casa- digo mientras me aferro más a mi amada hermana.

-vengan chicas, yo las llevo a su casa- dice Adam a lo cual Elsa le agradece mientras que yo solamente asiento con la cabeza.

El trayecto es corto pero en ningún momento suelto a Elsa, fue muy duro para mí cuando se alejó por razones que todavía no entiendo, ahora tengo esta oportunidad para estar cerca de ella así que no la desperdiciare, sé que es egoísta pero no me importa.

Cuando nos bajamos del coche de Adam, le agradecemos su ayuda, él se despide con su clásica sonrisa de príncipe encantador y nosotras entramos a la casa, nos sentamos en la sala y por lo que parece una eternidad ninguna de las dos emitimos algún sonido, solamente estoy sentada junto a Elsa con mi cabeza recargada en su hombro, bajo otras circunstancias estaría en el paraíso pero con lo que ha pasado yo quiero saber porque Elsa actuó así ayer pero tengo miedo de que si menciono algo ella vuelva a cerrarse y eso es lo último que quiero.

-Anna eres mi hermana y siempre estaré dispuesta a protegerte, pero necesito saber que paso exactamente con Hans-

-te contare todo si me prometes que responderás a una pregunta con total sinceridad-

-claro que si- responde ella, a pesar de que veo cierta duda en sus ojos

-bueno la historia no es muy complicada- comienzo mi relato- Hans es uno de los chicos más populares de mi generación, aunque se corre el rumor de que es mujeriego, un día me invito a salir pero yo no estaba segura de aceptar porque…- espera no puedo decirle que en ese momento estaba pensando si de verdad estaba enamorada de Elsa- porque… nunca me pareció atractivo, pero mis amigas me convencieron de que le diera una oportunidad –en ocasiones no sé porque les sigo haciendo caso- la primera cita fue normal, nada especial, pero parece que a él le pareció maravillosa y me pidió una segunda cita, sin muchos ánimos la acepte y ahí fue donde las cosas se volvieron malas, durante esa segunda cita se comportó muy posesivo y celoso, después de eso ya no quise saber nada de él, pero él siguió buscándome, con la excusa de que era mi novio logro convencer a mis amigas de que le dirían mi horario y mi teléfono, cerca de una semana estuvo siguiéndome por todas partes, no fue hasta que Kristoff le amenazo que se detuvo, no lo había visto desde entonces- concluyo con mi relato, durante unos momento Elsa no dice nada solamente se queda en silencio.

-lo mejor es que por un tiempo no andes sola, trata de siempre estar con alguna de tus amigas, con Evilsa o con migo, ok?- dice ella y yo solamente asiento con la cabeza.

-entonces cuál es tu pregunta?- dice ella

Quiero preguntar porque se comportó así ayer pero temo su reacción, no podría soportar ver esa mirada nuevamente, esa misma mirada que tenía cuando regrese del campamento… eso es.

-cuando me fui de campamento sucedió algo que te lastimo mucho, quiero saber qué fue lo que paso?- digo esperando que Elsa me pueda responder.

Veo como su mirada se oscurece un poco y siento como me aprieta la mano.

-está bien te contare lo que sucedió- dice ella entes de comenzar con su relato.

Escucho atentamente todo lo que Elsa me explica, me muero de celos al saber lo que hizo con Helga y se me rompe el corazón al saber la verdad de todo, cuando Elsa termina su relato veo como una pequeña lagrima se desliza desde en uno de sus ojos, sin pensarlo la limpio con mi pulgar, la miro directamente a los ojos, y sin pensarlo digo.

-no tienes idea de cuánto te amo- la beso en los labios.

**Bueno es todo por ahora, solamente me queda agradecer a yara sosa, sakuradakota, satou2612, lacho12, AaronVS3, tasiakrood, madh-M y susycullen por sus reviews y también a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia.**


	15. Elsa 5

**Elsa POV**

**Normalmente la secuencia de los capítulos es Anna-Evilsa-Elsa pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes nos saltaremos la parte de Evilsa para mostrar lo que pasa por la mente de Elsa**

Y aquí estoy escuchando la historia de Anna y ese tal Hans, algo había ya escuchado por parte de Evilsa pero nunca quise indagar, siento celos al saber que tuvieron una cita y me molesta el saber que ese tipejo la acosaba, me siento aliviada al saber que se detuvo pero me molesta que ese tal "Kristoff" fue el que la salvo, después Anna me pide que le cuente lo que paso mientras estaba de campamento.

Un enorme miedo aparece al recordar lo que me sucedió, aprieto un poco la mano de Anna para darme fuerzas y comienzo con mi historia, le cuento desde que conocí a Helga, la noche que pasamos jutas y cómo fue que descubrí junto con Evilsa lo que en verdad planeaba, cuanto termino mi relato siento como una lagrima se me escapa, levanto la mirada y Anna limpia mi lagrima con su pulgar, veo en su mirada una enorme tristeza pero también veo un enorme amor, tal vez estoy muy afectada por haber recordado ese trauma de mi pasado porque creo que estoy teniendo alucinaciones, creo haber escuchado a Anna decir "no tienes idea de cuánto te amo"… no definitivamente es una alucinación mía, Anna… Anna jamás me vería de esa manera… seguramente estoy malinterpretando sus palabras o simplemente escuche mal… ella… ella está besándome.

Siento sus labios junto a los míos, es un beso torpe, tímido, pero lleno de sentimientos, estoy en shock, no me muevo y ella se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, se separa lentamente unos centímetros sin dejar de mirarme, yo… yo no puedo decir nada, rompe nuestro contacto visual y la escucho decir "perdón, yo… yo… lo siento" se levanta dispuesta a irse cuando la tomo de la muñeca evitando su huida, mi cuerpo se movió solo fue… fue un reflejo, levanto la mirada y noto como ella no se atreve a mirarme, no se mueve ni dice nada, cuando repentinamente escucho como está sollozando, sin soltar su muñeca me levanto y la obligo a girarse para que quedemos frente a frente.

-Elsa… yo… perdón… por… por favor…. No… no me odies- dice ella conteniendo el llanto, pero una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla izquierda.

Coloco mi mano derecha en su mejilla y limpio con mi pulgar esa escurridiza lagrima, le regalo la mejor sonrisa que puedo y beso tiernamente sus labios.

-yo jamás podría odiar a la persona que más amo en este mundo- digo son vacilar, mirándola a los ojos, noto como una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en esos hermoso labios, una sonrisa que ilumina toda la habitación.

Sin que ninguna de las dos diga ninguna palabra nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, al principio un poco torpe y desesperado pero es la mejor sensación del mundo, siento roza su lengua con mis labios y le doy entrada, saboreo cada rincón de boca mientras nuestras lenguas tienen una apasionada lucha por el domino del beso.

Esto es lo mejor del mundo, siento como mis piernas flaquean y sin romper el beso comienzo a dirigirnos al sofá en el cual yo me siento pero Anna se pone a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, coloco mis manos es su cintura mientras ella coloca sus manos en mi nuca y me acerca más hacia ella, nuestros besos cada vez se vuelven más y más apasionados.

Nos separamos por un instante, con nuestras frentes juntas y respiraciones agitadas no pronunciamos ninguna palabra, solo nos regalamos una sonrisa que lo dice todo, ella… ella esta… bellísima, tira de mi mientras se recuesta en el sofá en el que estamos dejándome justamente sobre ella, me atrapa con sus piernas para evitar que escape (claro que no escaparía en este momento) y comenzamos con otro round de besos, besos que estoy disfrutando más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera probado antes, siento como toma mis pechos con sus manos haciéndome gemir de placer, me separo unos centímetros para verla de frente y veo como tiene una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, sin pensarlo comienzo a quitarle la blusa y con esta se va también el sujetador que traía puesto.

Cuando por fin logro mi cometido la contemplo por unos instantes, ella tímida y torpemente trata de cubrirse sus pechos con sus manos.

-eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- digo mientras ella se pone completamente roja.

Lentamente me acerco a sus pechos y comienzo a besarlos y lamerlos, siento como Anna comienza a gemir y eso solo hace que me excite más y más, muerdo ligeramente uno de los pezones mientras pellizco el otro haciéndola gritar mi nombre de pasión.

Y justamente es ese momento escuchamos un grito que nos regresa a la realidad de golpe, en la puerta de entrada de la sala están tomadas de la mano Evilsa y Mulan mirándonos asombradas.


	16. Evilsa 5

**Evilsa POV**

Y aquí estoy sola en casa sentada en la sala, viendo la una película de terror a la cual no estoy prestando atención, mis pensamientos solamente están dirigidos en como descifrar el tremendo problemón que tengo entre manos, primero necesito averiguar que rayos le paso a Elsa y después evaluar si es el mejor momento para proseguir con la operación "elsanna".

El sonido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos y me regresa a la realidad, camino lentamente hacia la puerta porque la verdad no espero a nadie y no estoy de humor de recibir a ninguna persona… bueno a ninguna persona excepto a la que me está esperando del otro lado de la puerta.

-hola- dice tímidamente Mulan cuando estoy frente a ella.

-hola- es todo lo que puedo contestarle, estoy completamente sorprendida, no la esperaba aunque es una muy agradable sorpresa.

-sé que estás pasando un mal momento pero no quería dejarte sola- veo como su mirada está vagando por todos lados sin verme directamente.

-gracias, en verdad me hace falta la compañía, ven vamos a tomar otro café, necesito salir de la casa- le contesto mientras le tomo de la mano y caminamos con rumbo a un pequeño parque que está a unas pocas cuadras de mi casa.

-ya regreso Elsa, saben que le paso?- pregunta ella después de que nos sentamos en una pequeña banca a la sombra de un gran roble.

-sí, regreso… pero no hemos podido hablar con ella, no… no sé qué le pasa, no sé cómo ayudarlas… es… es mi culpa… yo... yo obligue a Anna a decirme la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, yo planee ese viaje al parque… todo esto es mi culpa- y finalmente me rompo a llorar, siempre soy la más fuerte de nosotras tres, la que nunca llora, la que siempre esta con la cabeza fría ante cualquier situación pero cuando estoy asolas con Mulan puedo derrumbarme sin temor a que me juzgue, siento como me abraza y me consuela pasando una de sus manos por mi cabeza.

-tranquila, tranquila ya verás cómo las cosas se arreglan, juntas encontraremos una solución- me dice mientras me comienzo a tranquilizar poco a poco, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición pero no me importaba, yo solo quería sentirme protegida por ella.

-gracias y perdona que te haga pasar por todo esto- digo después de que me separo un poco de ella.

-no tienes por qué disculparte por nada, desde ahora estaré aquí para ayudarte en todo- y con esta simple frase me derrite el corazón y sin pensarlo rápidamente me acerco a ella y beso sus labios, es un beso rápido porque cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo me separo de ella, me pongo de pie y en el momento en que estoy dispuesta a salir corriendo siento como toma mi mano derecha evitando mi huida.

-perdón… yo… no quería… bueno si quería… pero no así… bueno si me gusto… digo… es que estoy confundida… no es por ti… porque… porque yo se lo siento por ti… porque me gustas… yo… yo…- demonios justo ahora estoy balbuceando como Anna.

Lentamente levanto la mirada y veo como ella se pone de pie muy despacio, veo como se acerca hacia mi sin decir nada, sin soltarme toma mi mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha y lentamente me acerca hacia ella, cuando estamos a solo unos centímetros ella dice – tú también me gustas- y antes de que pueda racionar siento como une nuestros labios.

Es un beso tranquilo, tierno, lleno de amor, es un beso que no tardo en corresponder, poso mis manos es su cintura y la acerco hacia mí, siento como toma mi nuca y la acerca más hacia ella, estoy en el paraíso, por fin la estoy besando, estoy besando a mi amada Mulan, si… MI AMADA MULAN, porque a partir de hoy es mía y yo soy suya… bueno eso creo… mmm… será mejor comprobar.

-espera… espera- digo cuando la dejo de besar, pero sin soltar su cintura.

-que pasa amor?- si… estoy completamente roja, nadie lo había logrado nunca y ella con solo tres palabras lo consiguió.

-bueno… es que… quisiera saber si… tu y yo… bueno si nosotras… pues si quisieras… - maldita sea porque justo ahora no puedo decir ni una sola frase decente.

-amor *beso* quieres *beso* ser *beso* mi *beso* novia- ahí están las palabras que no pude decir.

-SI, si quiero- y nuevamente nos estamos besando, desesperadamente, amorosamente, fogosamente y demás palabras que terminen en mente.

Nos besamos por un largo tiempo sin importarnos nada, solo nos detenemos para recuperar el aliento y justamente en ese momento escuchamos el rugir de nuestros estómagos.

-ven te invito a comer a la casa- solamente asiente con la cabeza y con nuestras manos entrelazadas salimos corriendo del parque.

Pero cuál es mi sorpresa cuando entramos a la casa y encontramos a Elsa sobre una Anna sin blusa ni sujetador, escucho como Mulan suelta un grito de emoción mientras aprieta un poco mi mano.

-HE, chicas nada de guarradas en la sala, váyanse a su cuarto que esta es todavía una casa decente- digo lo más seria posible tratando de no reírme y veo como ambas se ponen completamente rojas y como Anna torpemente trata de encontrar su ropa.

-buscas esto?- dice Mulan mientras levanta el sostén de Anna que estaba cerca de nosotras.

-ha… este… lo podemos explicar… digo… nosotras…- balbucea Elsa mientras me acerco hacia ellas y sin que se lo espere la abrazo.

-estoy tan feliz de que por fin estén juntas- digo mientras abrazo a Elsa.

**Es todo por ahora, antes de irme solo quiero pedirles que se den una vuelta por mi nuevo fic "dolor" por ahora es un one-shot pero si hay suficientes reviews tal vez piense en seguir esa nueva historia.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	17. Anna 6

**Anna POV**

Estoy echa un desastre, no solamente porque estoy medio desnuda frente a Evilsa, Elsa y Mulan, también porque estoy feliz porque Elsa me ama, un poco (bueno un mucho) excitada por lo que casi pasa con Elsa, completamente avergonzada por lo que terminaron viendo Evilsa y Mulan, confundida porque parece que Mulan no parece confundida, pero extrañamente estoy contenta por sobre todas las cosas.

-toma- me dice Mulan mientras me entrega mi sujetador sin poder verme a los ojos, lo tomo y trato torpemente de ponérmelo pero los nervios me traicionan y tras dos o tres intentos fallidos Evilsa se ofrece a ayudarme, no sé qué me da más vergüenza que Elsa, Evilsa y Mulan no dejen de verme o que yo parezca una niña de 12* años que tiene su primer sujetador.

-chicas lo que les dije va van serio, nada de guarradas en la sala, para eso usen sus cuartos- dice Evilsa mientras desaparece en la cocina junto con Mulan.

Elsa y yo solamente asentimos con la cabeza y repentinamente siento como Elsa me toma de la cintura y me acerca a ella, nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos por unos instantes, me pierdo en esos hermosos zafiros que están brillando más de lo normal, lentamente me acerco a ella y la beso.

-Anna… espera- susurra ella cunado logramos separarnos.

-qu… que pasa- digo con un poco de miedo.

-quiero que hagamos las cosas bien-

-bien?- pregunto, claro ella no ha soltado mi cintura y yo no he soltado su cuello.

-si… bueno… ya sabes… citas… pasear… besos… caminar tomadas de las manos…- dice ella mientras se sonroja.

-pero creí que tu… bueno querías… pues casi pasa en el sofá… y no es que yo lo quiera ya… bueno si me gustaría… aunque no solo quiero eso… si lo quiero… pero esperar estaría bien- tartamudeo, es que esos ojos simplemente no me dejan pensar bien.

-hey!, les dije nada de gua…- sabía que quería decir "guarradas" pero en lugar de terminar la frase Evilsa termino recibiendo una bola de nieve.

-estamos en medio de algo importante, no molestes- dice Elsa mientras trato de aguantar las ganas de reír.

-entonces te gustaría tener una ci…- en ese momento Elsa es la que termina recibiendo una bola de nieve y veo como una guerra comienza entre mis adorada hermanas y lo único que puedo hacer es esconderme detrás del sofá ayudando a Elsa mientras nos defendemos de la excelente puntería de Mulan.

***no estoy seguro de a qué edad normalmente una chica va a comprar su primer sostén así que use la primera edad que se me vino a la mente.**

**Es todo por ahora, pero entes de irme unos pequeños anuncios**

**1.- estoy muy ocupado con trabajos finales y exámenes de fin de curso así que no podre actualizar hasta dentro de 3 semanas como mínimo.**

**2.- pasamos lo 100 reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado esta historia, así que la seguiré lo más que pueda.**

**3.- las demás historias ("recuerdos" y "una reina de hielo y una princesa de fuego") las continuare cuando pueda darme tiempo de escribir los capítulos de mínimo 2500 palabras.**

**4.- la historia de "dolor" la continuare pero primero tengo que pensar en cómo llevare la historia, pero les advierto que será más "oscura" y trágica de lo que acostumbro, también tratare de mantener el estilo de escritura que use en el primer capítulo.**

**Yara sosa: ****sip, no quise que hubiera mucho drama con su confesión pero ya veremos qué les pasa a esas dos.**

**Madh M: ****me agrada que te gustara la escena.**

**Tasiakrood: ****me encantaría tener una foto con esas caras de sorpresa y vergüenza.**

**Lalocadelcelular: ****a mí también me cacharon, por suerte solo fue un primo y no paso a mayores, espero que te haya gustado la pequeña actualización.**

**AaronVS3: ****gracias por pasar a comentar, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**ImIDanielaDarknessImI: ****gracias por dejar un review y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**SusyCullen: ****bueno el drama siempre existirá, pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante.**

**Caro: ****tranquila mujer, XD, aquí tienes un nuevo cap, y te prometo que tratare de actualizar más seguido.**

**Es todo por ahora.**


	18. Elsa 6

**Elsa POV**

Me levanto temprano como siempre acostumbro, a pesar de que estamos de vacaciones yo sigo teniendo el habito de despertarme temprano, cuando me miro en el espejo de baño noto como tengo una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro esto solo se puede deber a que ayer recibí la mejor noticia del mundo, sí, estoy enamorada de la muchacha más hermosa del mundo y lo mejor de todo es que ella también me ama.

-baja de la nube que yo también quiero usar el baño- me dice mi gemela mientras entra al baño.

-oye lo estoy usando- respondo.

-no, no lo estas usando, estas embobada pensando en Anna-

-bueno… este… mejor voy a hacer el desayuno- digo rápidamente para irme, pero siento como me toma del brazo y me detiene.

-oye me alegro mucho por ustedes- dice ella en tono serio.

-gracias- digo y me dirijo a la cocina.

A pesar de que Evilsa y yo somos gemelas nunca he sido buena cocinando, todo lo que requiere el uso de la estufa termina quemado en mis manos, si hablamos de batir, por ejemplo la masa para un pastel o unas galletas solo diré que la mitad del contenido terminara esparcido por todo el lugar antes de que termine de mesclar las cosas, en lo único que soy decente es en partir las cosas, no quedan muy uniformes pero por lo menos son comestibles, teniendo esto en cuenta creo que esperare a que Evilsa baje para comenzar con el desayuno, bueno supongo que puedo hacer un simple jugo de naranja en lo que ella baja.

Pero incluso la simple acción de exprimir unas sencillas naranjas termina siendo todo un reto, porque parece que ellas me odian, todo su jugo termina esparcido por toda la mesa y apenas logro llenar la jarra para poder beberlo.

-parece que estas teniendo problemas con el jugo- escucho decir a Evilsa cuando entra a la cocina.

-pues ya termine aunque hice un desastre- respondo mientras estoy limpiando todo el jugo que termine derramando.

Cuando termino de limpiar todo Evilsa me dice que valla a levantar a Anna mientras ella termina de hacer el desayuno.

Cuando entro la veo, dormida como solo ella podría dormirse, con esa melena roja que la hace parecer un león, me acerco lentamente y le susurró al oído.

-Anna… Amor… despierta… el desayuno está listo-

-mmm… tengo sueñito… no me quiero levantar-

-creo que esta bella durmiente quiere un beso de buenos días- digo de forma juguetona a lo que Anna solo sonríe y espera a que la bese, me acerco con intención de besarla en los labios pero justo antes de que pueda unirlos me desvió y le doy un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-oye quiero me beso de buenos días- reclama ella.

-pero ya estas despierta-

-pero yo lo quiero- responde de una forma tan tierna que se me derrite el corazón.

Lentamente me acerco a ella y uno nuestros labios, esta es la mejor sensación del mundo, poco a poco el beso se intensifica, siento como el calor sube por mi abdomen, antes de que me dé cuenta ya estoy sobre Anna sentada a horcajadas en su cintura, siento como ella comienza a tocar mis pechos y un leve gemido se escapa de mis labios, me separo un poco para poder verla a los ojos y descubro que la mirada de Anna está llena de deseo, esto lo único que provoca es excitarme más, pero antes de que podamos llegar más lejos siento como una bola de nieve golpea mi cabeza, Evilsa nos acaba de descubrir.


	19. Evilsa 6

**Evilsa POV**

Quiero mucho a mi hermana Elsa pero la voy a querer más cuando deje de meterse a la cocina, dejo todo un desastre tratando de preparar un simple jugo de naranja, será muy buena en los estudios y con sus discursos pero en lo que se refiere a cocinar es un verdadero desastre, trato de limpiar para que la cocina no quede toda pegajosa cuando mi celular suena.

-buenos días amor, como amaneció la mujer la bella del mundo- ho! dios acabo de decir lo que creo, esto de estar enamorada me ha convertido en toda una chica, (sin comentarios por favor).

-hola amor, amanecí muy feliz porque tengo como novia a la mujer más bella del universo- dice ella y siento como inmediatamente me sonrojo completamente.

-bueno te llamo porque te quiero invitar a ver una película en la tarde, tengo cuatro entradas y quería saber si tú y tus hermanas quisieran ir?-

-por supuesto que yo quiero ir, le preguntare a Elsa y a Anna y te envió la respuesta por mensaje-

-ok te quiero-

-to también te quiero-

-yo te quiero más-

-no, yo te quiero más-

(Pasaron así aproximadamente 5 minutos)

-adiós-

-adiós- no lo puedo creer, nunca pensé que me vería en esta situación, pero el estar en esta forma con ella me llena de alegría, después de dejar salir un gran suspiro me percato que sigo sola en la cocina, seguramente Elsa volvió a caer en los encantos de Anna, tal vez si me apresuro podre interrumpirlas antes de que hagan cualquier cosa.

Camino rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Anna, claro, lo más silenciosamente que podía, al llegar a la puerta puedo ver como Elsa comienza a sentarse a horcajadas sobre Anna, llegue a tiempo y justo cuando se separan y se quedan mirando creo una bola de nieve y se la lanzo a Elsa.

-oye porque nos interrumpes- dice Anna mientras Elsa me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-porque tu querida novia trato de hacer jugo de naranja y dejo todo un desastre en la cocina- dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi cintura, viendo como Elsa se sonrojaba y Anna la miraba de una manera muy picara- ahora si quieren que les haga el desayuno será mejor que bajen y me ayuden a limpiar un poco la cocina- y con eso salí del cuarto de Anna tratando de no soltar una carcajada.

El desayuno fue normal… bueno si por normal es ver como Elsa y Anna se la pasan todo el rato dándose de comer en la boca y robándose beso tras beso, no me quejo solo que les tengo envidia.

-bueno Mulan tiene boletos para una película y quiere saber si ustedes quieren acompañarnos?-

-por supuesto que si, dime de que es la película?-

-pues la verdad no lo sé- respondo y en verdad no sé, nunca lo pregunte, estaba tan embobada pensando en cómo su vos se escuchaba tan linda detrás del teléfono que no le pregunte nada acerca de la película

-espero que sea una romántica-dice Elsa mientras toma la mano de Anna

-pues yo espero que sea una de terror-

-pero a ti no te gustan las de terror- comento viendo a Anna mientras le daba un beso a Elsa

-bueno, es verdad pero si es una de terror tendré la excusa perfecta para abrazar a mi hermosísima novia en medio del cine sin que parezca raro- y con este pensamiento suelto una fuerte carcajada mientras que Elsa se pone completamente roja, aunque pensándolo bien no es mala idea

**Bueno es todo por ahora, una disculpa por la espera pero tengo un bloque mental y muchas responsabilidades, en cuando pueda seguiré actualizando esta y las demás historias.**


End file.
